Prussia's Mistake
by Arloecxk
Summary: Prussia made a big mistake when trying to flirt with the other nation, Russia. little did Prussia know he was to be druged and turned into one of Russia's pets.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Ivan!" I yelled out to the Russian, sitting at the bar downing a vodka.

"Oh. Hello Gilbert. what are you doing here?" He cocked his head to the side with a look of questioning and confusion on his face.

"Ze Awesome Gilbert came to get an Awesome Drink for his Awesome Self." I smiled. "Would you like me to buy you another vodka? It's not as Awesome as what I drink but i'll still get one for you." I sat beside Ivan. I knew he was demonic and sadistic down in the center of his brain but I was still more Awesome! If he tried anything I could use my Awesomeness against him and he would have no choice but not to rape or torture me because I was THAT Awesome!

"I suppose. But I do have to get going soon. Sleep awaits and so do my dreams of who would be my 'Pets'." he smiled. I saw a sadistic look in his eys and I gulped.

My hands were a little shakey because when he said pets, he seem to be eying me. A shiver went down my spine and I suddenly felt about two inches tall as I looked at him. "Oh... Well um..." I trailed off. Perhaps I should try to change the subject before I got too interested in finding out who his other pets may be. though I have no doubt some of the shier Nations like Matthew had become his pet before. Obviously forcefully. "Bartender! A beer und vodka please!" I haden't even noticed it was Francis working the bar tonight.

Francis glared. "You know mon nom is not 'Bartender', Gilbert. At least show a bit of respect for somebody you had worked with in ze past." He huffed and got our drinks. "And perheps next time you could try some of ze French wine?" He handed us our drinks.

I chugged my beer and Ivan had taken a sip of his drink. Out of nowhere I started to feel a little dizzy. This wasn't normal... Usually I could hold my beer but something was off about this one. I felt like I was going to pass out. Then I saw why. Francis shook Ivan's hand. The Russian handed the Frenchman some money. And Ivan had said thank you after. I was too in shock of realization (and was dizzy from the pill) to move. Francis had slipped something in my drink and Ivan had asked him to. Then the world went black.

 **a/n: I'm not gonna make this more than 3 chapters. But seriously, Prussia. ALWAYS WATCH THE BARTENDER. You never know when Ivan is gonna drug you. My hands where shaking like the whole time i was writing this... Ivan is getting to me...**


	2. Chapter 2

"uhhhg" I groaned as I tried to move. It was useless. I woke up tied to a bed in what looked like a bedroom, but it was a little less welcoming then a bedroom should be. Starting with the fact that I was generally tied to a bed in the first place. The bed was soft, almost comfortable under my back. The cuffs and chains however, were digging into my wrists and ankles. I knew how I got there, so that was one less thing on my list to freak out about. Ivan had obviously dragged me here after I passed out. I grumbled. "IVAN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and I heard creaking on a staircase. From what I could tell (having been in Ivan's house before) I was upstairs in a spare guests room. The door opened and the Russian stepped in.

"Oh. You're awake. How wonderful." He smiled angelicly but I knew his intentions were nothing near an angel's.

"Yeah. And I know what you want. I wont run if you untie me, but if not at least loosten the cuffs. They're hurting me." Ivan had a look of astonishment on his face before it turned into a bit of anger.

"How do I know you won't run from me?" He glared. Looking deep into my eyes.

"I guess you don't." I stated it blatanly. Though I kinda shrugged it off.

Ivan had walked over to the side of the bed and was leaning over me, watching me. I felt like some kind of test subject because he only seemed to be studying me. I waited. And out of nowhere, Ivan kissed me. He got a damn good grip on the hair at the back of my head to keep me in place. Although I should have been kicking and screaming... I sort of enjoyed this. The next thing I knew Ivan was on top of me. He was smirking and unbuttoning my shirt. somehow this kind of excited me even more. Which, in turn, caused a reaction where I didn't want one. In minutes he had us both stripped. Ivan unchained my legs and just sort of smirked before lifting my legs over his shoulders and thrusting hard into me with no preperation.


	3. Chapter 3

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed. The sudden intrusion burning my behind. But the pain soon melted away with pleasure. A melt and desire. But I didn't really want it. My body did but mentally I didn't. I looked onto the table to see a needle. He must have drugged me while I was asleep. Using one of my own tricks against me. His thrusts were slow. Torturing me. I wanted to beg for more but I wanted to keep what dignity I had left. Being gay was enough. Being top gave me confidence, but bottoming was just plain humiliating for me. I coulden't do it. I coulden't hold back. "Ivan please... Fuck me harder. Break me." I whimpered and whinned for the Russian to absoloutly abuse me. And he did. Soon I was being beaten, yelled at, called things like 'slut' and 'whore'. He was useing my body for his own need and I loved it. He kept pounding harder and faster into me. And he hit the most perfect place possible and I moaned most likely loud enough for th neighbors to here (and there weren't any for miles). I rocked my hips with his. Letting him repeat that action that sent me into bliss. After what felt like hours of merciless pounding into my prostate he came, filling me to the brim. Causing me to follow him into orgasm. And, as much as i hate to admit it, I really, _really_ enjoyed it.

 **a/n: Yay for happy endings to rape! xD**


End file.
